Generally, a conventional faucet has a main body (40), and a bottom portion and a top portion thereof respectively have a water inlet chamber and a water outlet chamber for connecting a water inlet tube (41) and a water outlet tube (42) (as shown in FIGS. 7 and 8). Moreover, a valve room (401) is communicated with and formed at a lateral side of the main body (40) for accommodating a control valve (43), and the control valve (43) is connected to and turned on/off by a handle (44). The filtered water can flow from the water inlet tube (41) through the main body (40) and out of the faucet from the water outlet tube (42).
However, the conventional faucet is disadvantageous because: (i) the handle (44) is connected to the lateral side of the main body (40), which leads that more space is required for installation; and (ii) after the main body (40) is manufactured, an additional process for manufacturing the valve room (401) is required, which increases the costs of time and effort. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved design for a faucet to overcome the problems presented above.